mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Collections
What's Hot #1 Includes: * Curio Shopkeeper * Fleetfoot * Sprinkle Stripe * Lucky Dreams * Trixie * Cherry Berry Reward: Bulk Biceps ( if owned) #2 Includes: * Bulk Biceps * Lemony GemLemony Gem was mistakenly shown as Lemon Hearts in the collection image before update 2.6. * Lily Valley * Noteworthy * Toe-Tapper * Torch Song Reward: Hayseed Turnip Truck ( if owned) #3 Includes: * Neon Lights * Nurse Redheart * Octavia * Pest Control Pony * Tree Hugger * Twist Reward: Night Glider ( if owned) #4 Includes: * Claude the Puppeteer * Compass Star * Diamond Tiara * Double Diamond * Hayseed Turnip Truck * Royal Pin Reward: Party Favor ( if owned) #5 Includes: * Astro Pony * Coco Pommel * Junebug * Moondancer * Party Favor * Shooting Star Reward: Sheriff Silverstar #6 Includes Power Ponies Mane Six costumes: * Masked Princess Twilight Sparkle * Fili-Second Pinkie Pie * Radiance Rarity * Mistress Mare-velous Applejack * Saddle Rager Fluttershy * Zapp Rainbow Dash Reward: Green Jewel #7 Includes: * Fine Line * Lemon Hearts * Night Glider * Peachy Pie * Silver Shill * Upper Crust Reward: Lavender Spirit Airship #8 Includes: *Dancing Clownspony *Lassoing Clownspony *Jokester Clownspony *Musical Clownspony Reward: Clumsy Clownspony #9 Includes: *Gilda *Grampa Gruff *Greta *Griffon Shopkeeper *Li'l Griffon Reward: Griffon Statue #10 Includes following Mane Six costumes: * A Shawl Winner Applejack * Flights of Fancy Fluttershy * Forest Fairy Rainbow Dash * Perfection in Pink Pinkie Pie * Perfect Princess Rarity Reward: (possibly a substitute for already owned pony) Mane Six Includes: * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rarity * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash Reward: King Sombra Collections Apple Folks Includes: * Cheerilee * Twist * Emerald Green * Cherry Jubilee * Wensley * Apple Stars Reward: Carriage Shop Apple Frontier Includes: * Granny Smith * Apple Rose * Apple Strudel * Aunt Applesauce Reward: Nightmare Moon Statue Apple Fruits Includes: * Candy Apples * Crimson Gala * Apple Leaves * Red Delicious * Apple Bumpkin * Apple Pie Reward: Sweet Retreat (40 if owned) Apple Seeds Includes: * Hayseed Turnip Truck * Apple Cinnamon * Caramel Apple * Apple Dumpling * Apple Cobbler Reward: Presents Canterlot Trendsetters Includes: * Architecture Unicorn * Goth Unicorn * Bright Unicorn * Fashionable Unicorn * Posh Unicorn Reward: Photo Op Cheerful Ponies Includes: * Big Macintosh * Berry Punch * Apple Cider * Gala Appleby * Apple Honey Reward: Classroom Collection Includes: * Fire Chief * Snips * Featherweight * Snails * Teacher's Pet * Pipsqueak Reward: Water Barrels Cloudsdale Ponies Includes: * Crescent Pony * Thunderlane * Wild Fire * Lightning Dust * Compass Star * Lucky Dreams Reward: Cool Colts Includes: * Jeff Letrotski * Flashy Pony * Bulk Biceps * Bowling Pony * Ace Reward: Cutie Mark Crusaders Includes: * Sweetie Belle * Apple Bloom * Scootaloo * Babs Seed Reward: Day Spa Includes: * Masseuse Pony * Aloe * Lotus Blossom Reward: Phonograph Equestria's Smart Set Includes: * Double Diamond * Night Glider * Party Favor * Sugar Belle Reward: Staff of Sameness(If a player already has the Staff of Sameness , reward is ) Famous and Fabulous! Includes: * Trenderhoof * DJ Pon-3 (Canterlot) * Photo Finish * Sapphire Shores * Neon Lights * Ms. Harshwhinny Reward: Orange Stand (If a player already has the Orange Stand, reward is 25 ) Fashionistas Includes: * Rarity * Hoity Toity * Suri Polomare * Coco Pommel * Prim Hemline Reward: Flower Power Includes: * Fluttershy * Tree Hugger * Discord Reward: Fun-Loving Ponies Includes: * Lucky Clover * Lovestruck * Cheese Sandwich * Emerald Gem * Mr. Breezy * Banana Bliss Reward: Trixie's Statue (40 if owned) Glamorous Ponies Includes: * Fine Line * Eclair Créme * Upper Crust * Royal Ribbon * Four Step Reward: Unicorn Statue Grand Equestria Pony Summit *Manehattan Delegate *Whinnyapolis Delegate *Studious Delegate Reward: High Noon Corral Includes: * Sheriff Silverstar * Junior Deputy * Senior Deputy Reward: High Society Includes: * Fancypants * Swan Song * Comet Tail * Purple Wave * Beauty Brass Reward: Hoofball Field Homebound Ponies Includes: * Traveling Gentlecolt * Traveling Pony * Traveling Mare Reward: Lifelong Friends Includes: * Twilight Sparkle * Lemon Hearts * Twinkleshine * Moondancer * Minuette Reward: Lilac Sky Airship Little Buddies Includes: * Zipporwhill * Peachy Pie * Rumble * Sunny Daze Reward: Honey Stand(if owned, 70 ) Magical Mystery Cure Includes: * Flim * Flam * Silver Shill Reward: Musical Ponies Includes: * Lyra Heartstrings * Minuette * Frederick Horseshoepin * Twinkleshine * Octavia * Forsythia Reward: Lovely Pond Pinkie Pie's Family Includes: * Pinkie Pie * Igneous Rock * Limestone Pie * Cloudy Quartz * Marble Pie * Maud Pie Reward: Prime Ponies Includes: * Shooting Star * Jet Set * Fleur Dis Lee * Perfect Pace * Elite Pony Reward: Swan Song (If a player already has Swan Song, reward is 55 ) Rarity's Parents Includes: * Magnum * Betty Bouffant Reward: Rodeo Clowns *Gleeful Clownspony *Trouble Shoes *Clumsy Clownspony *Jigging Clownspony Reward: Royal Guard Includes: * Shining Armor * Flash Sentry * Royal Guard * Princess Luna's Royal Guard * Unicorn Guard Reward: Bowling Alley (If the player already has the Bowling Alley, the reward is 20 ) Royal Row Includes: * Twilight Sparkle * Princess Cadance * Princess Celestia * Prince Blueblood * Princess Luna * Discord Reward: Apple Rose ( If a player already has Apple Rose, reward is ) Science Ponies Includes: * Astro Pony * Zecora * Professor * Dr. Hooves Reward: Red Pot Stallions at Work Includes: * Pest Control Pony * Public Works Pony * Horticultural Pegasus Reward: Sugarcube Corner Includes: * Pinkie Pie * Mr. Carrot Cake * Mrs. Cup Cake Reward: Yellow Pot Swanky Apples Includes: * Aunt Orange * Apple Fritter * Apple Bottoms * Uncle Orange * Peachy Sweet * Golden Delicious Reward: Discord Statue (if owned, 45 ) Sweet and Elite Includes: * Lyrica * Parish Nandermane * Savoir Fare * Royal Pin * Blue Moon Reward: Sweet Apple Residents Includes: * Golden Harvest * Braeburn * Half Baked Apple * Junebug * Daisy * Sprinkle Stripe Reward: Luna's Chariot The Wonderbolts Includes: * Fleetfoot * Soarin * Spitfire Reward: Trendy and Sweet Includes: * Bon Bon * Cherry Berry * DJ Pon-3 * Caramel * Cherry Fizzy Reward: Tricksters Includes: * Sunset Shimmer * The Shadowbolts * King Sombra * Trixie * Mane-iac * Starlight Glimmer Reward: Royal Pin (if owned, 55 ) Twilight's Parents Includes: * Twilight Velvet * Twilight's Dad Reward: Valiant Ponies Includes: * Daring Do * Richard (the) Hoovenheart * A.K. Yearling Reward: Medium Pond Wealthy Ponies Includes: * Filthy Rich * Silver Spoon * Diamond Tiara * Randolph the Butler Reward: Wedding Table Weather Control Pegasi Includes: * Sunshower * Clear Skies * Open Skies Reward: Working Ponies Includes: * Conductor * Mayor Mare * Curio Shopkeeper * Joe * Nurse Redheart Reward: Category:Gameplay